


All Right

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Humor, M/M, Snarry-A-Thon17, size queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: Hurts so good.





	All Right

**Author's Note:**

> It's not the sexiest thing going, but I hope it gives the prompter a grin.
> 
> Prompt: Severus is a major size queen and Harry has the goods.
> 
> This artwork is the sole property of the artist who created it. Please **do not use it or repost it** , in whole or in part, on any platform without the express consent of the artist. If you would like to rec this image, please link to this post or the artist's journal after the reveals.

[ ](http://www.snapepotterfests.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/05/All_Right-1.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or at [Livejournal](http://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3734720.html), [Insanejournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1671208.html), or [Dreamwidth](http://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/976513.html).


End file.
